Shadows Of The Past: The Blue Jays
by Skazenger
Summary: "I can admit I had a dark past. I got caught up in a group a while back. They called themselves "The Blue Jays" They tried to destroy me, but I defeated their leader, with a little help." Meanwhile, Iggy is hiding his feelings for Max. Will Max ever come around to meet his feelings once they're exposed? Lots of fluff, funny moments, kick ass scenes. Max/Fang, Max/Ig
1. Chapter 1: Legendary Phobia

**Shadows of The Past**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 1: Legendary Phobia

I can admit I had a dark past.

I got caught up in a group a while back, and if I didn't, I wouldn't have met my boyfriend. His name is Fang, he's dark and mysterious, but he has had a lot of girlfriends. We never really knew each other until we got talking after the incident. We've been dating through the last two months of senior high, and now we're out of school and still going strong. He was quite popular and still is; and bringing me into the picture made the scene a whole lot wilder.

I think I kind of like this new life. I mean, I never really had this much attention before. I guess it's nice, because my dad, Jeb, never really paid much attention to me, and the whole time, the attention was what I was looking for.

I walked through my bedroom door and fell face first into my purple covered bed. My bag slid out from under my arm and fell to the floor with a small thud. I groaned, turning on my back and staring at my sky blue ceiling. Closing my eyes I went over the things that happened today, nothing interesting, as usual. Just go out to the mall and hang with my friends, I couldn't really say it was fun because they gossip about stuff I don't even care about.

I heard a tap at my window and my eyes flung open. I grinned at my ceiling and rolled off my bed before scampering back up and leaping towards my window. A strawberry blonde haired best friend of mine stood on my little window ledge outside in the freezing air. I opened my window without any difficulty, as I had opened it many times before, and let in the guy who I literally loved to death, as a friend of course.

"Iggy you shouldn't be coming over this way during winter! Are you mad!" I scolded him, turning on my heater and ushering him over to my bed. He sat himself down, shivering a little as he climbed under my sheets. "I mean, what if I wasn't there and you waited there for hours, I don't think I would like finding my best friend frozen outside my window," I started again. I barely noticed that he winced slightly when I called him my best friend, but I dismissed whatever I saw. I walked briskly over to my window, shutting it to stop the freezing air from blowing in.

"Well then," Iggy said, "I'm just lucky you were there," he smiled a sly smile at me and I just groaned in frustration. I walked towards my mirror and quickly threw my hair up into a messy bun before turning back to Iggy.

"What movie do you want to watch then?" I asked. His smile grew wider as if expecting the question. Most of the time when Iggy came over in the winter was to be in my heated room or watch movies. He shifted under my covers for a bit as if struggling with something and a few seconds later a shiny disk appeared from the sheets.

"I was thinking I Am Legend," he grinned, his blue eyes piercing my boring brown eyes with challenge. He knew I didn't like freaky movies. Yes, the Invincible Maximum Ride, afraid of some movie. Alas, I believed it was Iggy who caused this fear in the first place. I watched the first Grudge movie a few years back and Iggy made me believe that it was real and tormented me with scary sounds. Soon after I found out he was messing around but I stilled hated scary movies ever since.

I sighed in defeat and walked over to him, snatching the disk from his hands and went to turn on the DVD player. After sliding the disk in I trudged back to my bed and got under the covers with Iggy.

I'm not a really emotional person, but the dog dying and changing into one of those 'things' actually kind of upset me. Iggy had a little Scottish terrier, Total, and I would hate to think that it could die in my arms. At the darker scenes of the movies I closed my eyes and turned my head into Iggy's chest, where he would chuckle and throw his arm around me, as if protecting me. After a sigh of relief the movie ended and I sprinted to the DVD player and ejected the CD. A string of laughter erupted from Iggy's mouth and I grabbed my black pillow from underneath him to bash him, with Iggy laughed the whole time.

I stepped back from him, watching him writhe with laughter. Moving towards the foot of my bed I jumped on Iggy's legs and began tickling his feet with a fury of fingers.

"MERCY! MERCY! OH GOD PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Iggy yelled with his legs buckling beneath me.

"Promise you'll never make me watch a scary movie every again" I ordered him.

"Okay okay! I promise that I will not make you watch a scary movie" he said between breaths of laughter. Feeling satisfied I slid away from him and watched as he sat up. **BZZZT**, my phone buzzed inside my school bag that was still on the floor. I retrieved my HTC One X, took me three months to save up for this baby, and checked my messages.

**Fang: **Hey babe. Wanna come to the mall ;)  
_  
_I looked down at the text and sighed, I knew he would be cranky with me if I didn't go. I looked back at Iggy who had a curious look on his face while he was staring at my phone.

**Me: **Can't. Friend is over.

I placed my phone on my desk that was nearby and sat on the bed next to Iggy. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"Who was that?" he asked tentatively.

"Fang," I answered curtly, getting up and checking if Fang had sent anything back. Nothing.

"Let me guess, he wanted to show you off again?" He said snidely.

I whirled around to face him, "Don't say that about him! He cares for me and wants to see me."

He pushed himself up and walked towards my window, opening it to let the chilly air come in.

"Whatever you think, Max," he said quietly before he jumped out of the window and back to his own. I stormed over to my window, watching Iggy until he was safely inside, before slamming mine shut. Lifting my phone up quickly sent a text to Fang.

**Me: **I'm coming now.

A few seconds later I received a new text.

**Fang 3: **That's my baby girl xx

I smiled.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want this to be a pretty long series which goes for 20+ chapters and hopefully 1000+ words on each chapter. Please comment if you like it and you want more! I will be updating it every day! A few more if I'm busy! Stay tuned for more guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

**I Love You, You Love Me Not**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 2: Flashbacks

I went to my closet, pulling out a black leather jacket and shrugged it on. Opening my backpack I took out my lip gloss, wallet and car keys, shoving them in my pocket as well as my phone. As I was walking down the stairs I noticed Angel in the living room, whom which I hadn't noticed that had come home.

"I'm going out to the mall," I called out, her small figure turned around quickly, blonde hair bouncing around her angelic face.

"I heard yelling upstairs, were you on the phone?" she asked.

I paused for a second. "No Ange. Iggy and I were just having a little…argument." Her face shadowed for a second but she smiled and turned back to the blaring TV. Breathing out a sigh of relief I strode out of the front door and into my mini-bug; which my mum had bought me last year as a birthday present.

Reversing out from the driveway I saw Gasman, Iggy's best friend, stand on Ig's lawn holding a metal object in his hand. He glanced up and grinned, giving me thumbs up once he moved the device to one hand. I smiled through my window, then I saw Iggy's front door open. I finished reversion out of the driveway in quick succession before I could see the head of strawberry blonde hair. Without any complications I arrived at the mall.

Quickly walking past some ships I arrived in the food court. Taking my phone from my pocket I sent a text to Fang.

**Me: **I'm at the food court.

In less than ten seconds there was a reply

**Fang 3: **Damn girl, even when you're not hungry you still seem attracted to food.

My stomach growled, maybe I actually was hungry; this was a sign that I should eat. Although, Fang was right, I literally am attracted to food, even if I'm full. Glancing around at my choices of food I heard a light shuffle of footsteps. A finger lightly tapped my shoulder and I whirled around to see….Dylan?

I gave him a small grin before throwing my arms around his next. Pulling away I noticed the relaxed smile on his face. Dylan was another one of my closest friends.

"I thought you were travelling?" I asked him.

"I still am, I was in town and I stopped at your house but you weren't there, so I figured you'd be around food," he gave me a light-hearted grin. Dylan and Iggy were the only two who understood my obsession of food. I gave a small laugh and looked over Dylan's shoulder where I saw Fang walking towards us. Fang and Dylan were never really, on the same page, one might say.

"Hey Fang!" I called out to him, walking around Dylan in order to get to him. He pulled my into a one armed hug before holding me protectively at his side, glaring at Dylan. I tugged on his black shirt, giving him a warning glare as he glanced down at me. His posture relaxed immediately but I could tell he was faking it.

"Hey man," Fang said happily with a forced smile. Dylan's eyes flickered down to his hand and back to Fang.

"You're joking, right?" He said, looking between Fang and I, which where I was looking away from his glare. Fang retracted his hand and stood awkwardly in the silence. "Please tell me you're not with him Max?" Dylan begged. I met his eyes and tried to smile with not much success.

"Well h-" I started

"That's not the point Max!" he cut in, "you know what he did to my sister; you were there to help her afterwards!" I froze, untangling myself Fang's arms.

"Dylan it's in the past now," Trying to reason with him.

"No Max, it happened last year, I wouldn't say it's in the past so stop f*cking defending him!" Dylan was nearly at the point of yelling, I've only seen him get so angry once before.

"Look, Dylan I'm sorry, but the chick was just over reacting," Fang stepping in. Dylan turned to glare at him, taking a step forward with his fist raised in the air. I was terrified; this was last year all over again.

*Flashback*

_"Dylan no!" I yelled, grabbing onto his arm._

"Max, I have to do this, for my sister," he pressed on towards Fang. Letting go I chased after him, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. He made it to Fang, spinning him around the grabbing his shirt so it bunched up at his neck. "You're going to pay for what you did!" Dylan yelled, raising his fist and striking Fang in the jaw. Fang's face shadowed and he kneed Dylan in the stomach, leaving him gasping for air.  
Being a fair play, Fang waited until Dylan caught his breath before dealing another blow, one which Dylan caught. He spun Fang around and flipped him over his back, placing his foot on his chest.

"If I ever hear of your hurting another girl I will end your life," Dylan warned, and he walked away.

*Flashback*

I looked in horror; I wouldn't let this happen again. I took a step forward so I was in between them, my hands on each of their chests.

"Guys, stop. Here and now isn't the right time," I motioned towards everyone around us who was watching with curious eyes. I looked them both in the eyes, holding their gaze until they each calmed down. I drew in a breath and stepped away from them.

"I knew it was a bad idea to come here," I muttered to myself. Dylan was already walking away and it left me alone with Fang.

"Go home, Max," he told me, a dark look in his eyes. Sighing, I started walking away, knowing where Fang would be going.__

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter.****. I want this to be a pretty long series which goes for 20+ chapters and hopefully 1000+ words on each chapter. Please comment if you like it and you want more! I will be updating it every day! A few more if I'm busy! Stay tuned for more guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Playful Fights

**I Love You, You Love Me Not**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 3: Playful Fights

I started walking away, hoping that I had made a good choice.

_Or have you? _A voice in my head stated. I frowned, looking back at where Fang was standing. I knew he was going after Dylan, but I knew that this time Dylan would walk away once more, if he won. I bit my lip, looking between the food court and the exit of the mall. After a hard decision I got out my wallet and went towards McDonalds.

Earlier**  
**  
**Iggy****  
**"God Max is stupid," I said to myself as I sat down on my bed. I looked around my room, my sky blue ceiling covered in clouds, my white bed-sheets. I'm a fan of light colours, what can I say. Unlike Fang, the oh so Mr Perfect boyfriend of Max's. Max. I looked to the left of my room, the one covered in many pictures of my friends and I. Standing up, I walked towards the wall, staring at the pictures of Max and I.

Even after all the hints I've given her, the longing stares, flowers, chocolate. She still went out with the Goddamned-Mr-Perfect-Fang. Was I not good enough? I took one of the recent pictures of her from my wall and kissed it gently before walking back to my bed, placing it on my pillow. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out, reading the text message I had received.

**Gaz: **Hey Ig I'm outside with the new…device :D

I didn't reply as I pulled on my red, tattered Converse, running down the stairs and opening the front door. As I was opening it I heard a car speed away and I saw Max's car reverse from the driveway and disappear from the street in quick succession.

"Hey Gaz," I exclaimed, taking a look at the shiny mechanism in his hands. He gave me a huge grin and shoved the bomb into my arms. I felt it vibrate slightly in my hand, dropping it in surprise I took a few steps back.

"Dude, chill," He said, picking the bomb up, "It's a delicate piece of artwork."

"It's vibrating Gaz," I stated. He gave me a strange stare but shrugged it off. Weird kid. I looked at Max's house, wondering where she might have gone to. Knowing her she would probably have gone to the mall to get something to eat.

_Or see Fang _My inner voice seethed. I shoved the feeling of jealousy away and I looked at Gaz. He seemed excited about the bomb but not excited to see me.

Sighing, I turned back to him and spoke. "Gaz, go hang out with Nudge, I seem to be depressing you."  
He looked up at me, sadness clouding his eyes. He nodded and started walking back towards his own house two blocks down. As he reached my mailbox I heard him whisper, "You'll get Max one day."

I honestly couldn't be even happier than right now that he's my best friend.

**~Max~**

I stared up at the menu, deciding what to eat. I mean, I was hungry, but I wasn't that hungry. A Happy Meal would be too small.. I turned around as I received another tap to my shoulder, the second time today. I whirled around in an unhappy state to face. Iggy?

"I thought you were hanging out with Gaz?" I began, starting to feel bad about what had happened earlier that day. "Look I'm so-."

"Forget about it Max," He cut in, "We always fight, remember? Nothing can tear us apart," He gave me a half smile. I returned it without as much effort but it was still a smile. He placed his arm around my shoulder, turning me around to face the menu again and keeping his arm in place as he stood up next to me. "Ah, so what is little Maxie going to get today?"

"I'm older than you, remember?" I shrieked.

"By two days, and seriously, I act older than you anyway," I elbowed him in the ribs, earning a small gasp from him.

"I'm stronger then you," I grinned.

"That's because you're older," he said.

"Oh, but if you act older, wouldn't you be stronger as well? I mean, all boys are strong, right?" I challenged him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I bet you couldn't do this!" He pulled away his arm from my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up into the air and spinning me around in a circle. While he was putting me down I pouted, making him laugh until his face was red.

"It's only because you're twice as big as me," I tried to reason, but the look of triumph told me he had won. After a sigh I grinned. "You're buying me food then, because the oldest buys the food for the younger ones," his face dropped like a stone in water. I won this round also.

"Argh!" A strange scream was heard further down the mall.

"What do you want then, Max?" he pulled a face, but I had already heard the scream, and it sounded like Dylan's. I flung myself out of Iggy's arms and started sprinting towards the source of the sound. "Max! Wait up!" I could hear Iggy's heavy panty as he ran after me. Knowing my life, this was not going to end well.

**Hope you enjoyed the third chapter.****. I want this to be a pretty long series which goes for 20+ chapters and hopefully 1000+ words on each chapter. Please comment if you like it and you want more! I will be updating it every day! A few more if I'm busy! Stay tuned for more guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Return

**I Love You, You Love Me Not**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 4: The Return

Dylan and Fang we're both lying on the floor with black eyes and bleeding noses. Dylan's left arm was twisted in a sickly angle. Iggy rushed over to Dylan, gingerly checking him for any more injuries as I made my way to Fang. I checked his pulse which seemed to be fine, maybe beating a little slower than it would. Iggy gave me a thumbs up from Dylan, saying that he'd be fine, but I knew he'd have to go the hospital for his arm. Gently shaking Fang awake, he opened his eyes, letting out a loud groan.

"What happened, Fang?" I asked him quietly, helping him up into a sitting position. He held his rib like it was bruised as he sat cross legged.

"The Blue Jays are back or something and they sent you a warning, who are they?" he managed to get out between moans of pain. Iggy looked over with fear filled in his eyes.

"I thought they were gone for good?" I whispered to myself, ignoring Fangs question.

"Obviously not," Iggy spoke out. He took out his phone, punching in three numbers before lifting it to his face. He spoke for a few moments, giving details on what happened and where we were, saying thank you before hanging up.

"Ambulance will be here soon, and they're sending police to meet us at the hospital," he announced. The police were going to be involved now? They weren't exactly helpful last time.

_*Flashback*_

_Jackson pulled out a knife, advancing towards me. His white teeth stretched into a grin that went from ear to ear. I was trapped in the corner of the room, there was no escape. Smoke started drifting into the room, causing Jackson to start coughing. This gave me the chance to kick his legs out from under him, making him dropped the knife which I kicked to the other side of the room. You could see the flames drawing closer to the door, the heat getting even more intense. I opened the door, only seeing flames on either side of me, so the room I quickly backed into again, right into Jackson's grasp._

"You're not very good at this aren't you girly?" He muttered in my ear. I turned red with rage, no one, ever calls me girly. I stepped on his toes, making him jump back so I kicked him in the face.

"This is the police, exit the building now and no one will get hurt." The police announced from outside. Jackson and I shared a look of idiocy and we were both probably thinking how stupid the police could get. The window to my right shattered, making Jackson stagger a few steps back. A figure stepped through the window, brushed itself free of glass as it stepped into the light. It couldn't be it was-

*Flashback*

The flashback ended suddenly as I was brought back into reality by flashing lights. Iggy was shaking my shoulders, grabbing my arm and helping me up into the ambulance. Fang, Iggy and I were sitting in front of Dylan, as there was only room for one on the bed which Dylan had taken because of his arm. He still hadn't regained conscience since the incident.

My traitor stomach rumbled loudly which caused Iggy to start laughing.

"Don't worry little Maxie, we'll feed you once this is over." He said to my stomach, giving it a poke. I let out a giggle nudging him in the shoulder with my own. After calming down I reached over and grabbed Fang's hand, with him stroking my thumb with his own soon after. Iggy stiffened and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"What was the message, Fang?" I asked him. He was silent, contemplating whether to tell me the truth.

"Someone named Jackson wants to see you," he said. Iggy's eyes met my own in fear.

We soon arrived at the hospital, Dylan and Fang being rushed to a ward, leaving Iggy and I in the waiting room.

I leaned up against the wall taking out my phone and letting my mom know where I was.

"Whoever did this is going to pay," I muttered. Iggy gasped and pinned me against the wall.

"Max there is no way in hell that you are going to get into this again," He whispered furiously. I wiggled out of his grip, moving to the side.

"I don't care Iggy, they hurt Fang and Dylan, I am going to find out which Blue Jay did this then they are going to get what they deserve," I cracked my knuckles. Iggy sighed, running a hand through his strawberry blonde hair. He once against pinned me to the wall, leaning closer.

"Then I'm going to help you," he said.

"No, I'm doing this on my own," I said stubbornly. He leaned so close that we were nose to nose and I could smell his breath, which was surprisingly the smell of strawberry. He slowly tilted his head to the side and moved in a little closer and he -

**Hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter.**** I want this to be a pretty long series which goes for 20+ chapters and hopefully 1000+ words on each chapter. Please comment if you like it and you want more! I will be updating it every day! A few days if I'm busy! Stay tuned for more guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Bones

**I Love You, Your Love Me Not**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 5: Broken Bones

Previously  
  
_"No, I'm doing this on my own," I said stubbornly. He leaned so close that we were nose to nose and I could smell his breath, which was surprisingly the smell of strawberry. He slowly tilted his head to the side and moved in a little closer and he –  
_

Present  


He slowly tilted his head to the side and moved in a little closer and he whispered against my lips.

'I don't want to lose you.'

With that, he briskly walked away to the exit and outside. I slid down against the wall, cradling my head in my hands; my knees to my chest.

_You're stronger than this Maximum, _the annoying voice in my head spoke. After mumbling some swears under my breath the door to the waiting room opened. I perked up my head, expecting to see Iggy, but there were three cops. I stood up, brushing myself off and shuffled towards them.

"Miss Ride?" the oldest spoke out of the three. They were all wearing blue uniforms, handcuffs in their belts and their guns in their holsters.

"Yes?" I replied.

"We have a few questions to ask you," the youngest one out of the group said, looking no older than twenty, supporting green eyes, fair skin and bleach blonde hair. This guy seemed fresh out of training. I nodded at them and they led me towards the chairs in the middle of the room and sat me down. Not the best place for a debriefing but there really wasn't anywhere else.

"You can call me James," the oldest cop spoke up, "our newest recruit is Ben and my good man over here is Marko."

Marko seemed the most tense out of all of them, his steely grey eyes pretty much glaring at me as if I was in trouble. Whereas James had soft blue eyes; seeming like the fatherly type.

"So tell us, what happened?" Ben asked, leaning forward, green eyes glistening in the light. I told them what happened, their eyes darkening when I mentioned the Blue Jays, except for Ben who seemed pretty clueless. "Who are the Blue Jays?" He asked me. I took a deep breath.

"The Blue Jays are a gang that say they are Freedom Fighters, but all they want to do is cause trouble. They make you do stupid things for them, and if you don't do what they say, they kill you. Although, I think that they kill you anyway, they don't want any witnesses." I spoke calmly.

"How do you know so much of them? Who is their leader?" Marko demanded. I took a deep breath.

"I know them because I was mixed up with them at one point. They caught me walking home one night while I was alone, and they demanded I do something for them or pay the price," my throat caught up in pain and sadness but I swallowed it down and continued. "I was so scared at what they were going to do for me, the police wouldn't believe me and my friends thought I was crazy. There were few who stood by me and they suffered the wrath of the Blue Jays as well."

I stood up, lifting my shirt to show them a thin scar that ran diagonal from my hip to my ribs, and then turned around to show a few scars that ran along my back. I heard the doors open once again and then I felt a light hand running over the scars on my back.

"I've always liked this one, it looked like a star," the voice murmured. I turned around to see Iggy looking painfully at my back, glancing up and meeting my eyes with a small smile. I lowered my shirt and we both sat down to face the cops again.

"The leader is Jackson Cobroli; he's still in jail since he was captured, so maybe they've announced a new leader?" Iggy offered. So he'd been listening in on the conversation, which I guess I was kind of grateful for.

All three police nodded and stood up. Iggy and I shook their hands, with me being a little hesitant shaking Marko's hand.

"Give me a call when your friends are better, then we can discuss this more," James said, handing me a small business card before walking out the door, Marko following close behind.

"Hey, do you think we could grab a coffee sometime?" Ben offered, "For business reasons of course." He gave me a grin, hiding beneath his hair.

"Sure, why not?" I gave him a smile, telling him my number.

"Thanks," He grinned again and briskly followed his other two companions back towards the cop car. I turned around to see Iggy just mindlessly staring at the wall. His eyes flickered over, checking if Ben was still there, then turned around to face me.

"So are we going home or are you going to stay here tonight?" he asked me.

"I'll see if we can check on Fang and Dylan and once I know they're alright we'll go home, can you get your mum to pick us up?" I stated.

"Yeah sure, you go head and check on them, I'll call her now." He replied. I turned away and started walking down the hallway.

**~Iggy~  
**I watched as Max walking down the hall way, if only she knew her hips had a slight sway that caught my eye every time. I have to admit, the Ben kid was alright, but not good enough for my Max.

Whoa Iggy, calm down for a second there, don't get too possessive here. After a heavy sigh I took out my phone, calling my mother to come and pick Max and me up. Max walked out of a random room after I hung up. She walked down the hall, oh man that sway in her hips, giving me a smile.

"They're going to be fine," Max said but then her smile dropped, "Fang broke two ribs and Dylan's arm is cracked in three places."

"Oh god that's bad," I murmured, "Oh and my mom is picking us up in about ten minutes."

She gave me a nod and we both sat down, waiting until my mom sent me a text saying she was here. Ten minutes was going to feel like a very long time.

**Hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter. I want this to be a pretty long series which goes for 20+ chapters and hopefully 1000+ words on each chapter. Please comment if you like it and you want more! I will be updating it every day! A few days if I'm busy! Stay tuned for more guys! Please write a review because it's appreciated! Thanks guys!****  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Jack Is Back

**I Love You, You Love Me Not**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 6: Jack Is Back

Iggy and I sat diagonal from each other. I twiddled with my sweaty fingers, my eyes flickering over Iggy and back at the ground. It was quiet, awkward, tense and all the other words that could've defined that moment. The clock upon on the wall of the room ticked so slowly I felt like standing up and throwing it against the ground. Feeling Iggy's heavy gaze on me I glanced up at him, watching as his eyes moved back to his original position in haste. I hated this feeling. Seconds ticked by with only the sound of our light breathing, no one else was in the room, it seemed too silent.

The hairs at the back of my neck suddenly pricked up, a clammy feeling enclosing me. I looked up at Iggy and noticed the scared emotion that filled his eyes. The doors to the hospital opened, letting in the chilly breeze. A man with brown skin, dark hair and a dragon covering the side of his face walked in. He barely glanced at us before he sat down a few feet away from Iggy. He glanced down at his watch.

Moments later another man came in; sporting chestnut hair and fair skin, shades over his face. He, just like the first guy, walked in and sat two seats down from me. Cold sweat trickled down my back. Neither of these men spoke a word to the registry person, they had just sat down. I kept my eyes locked with Iggy's trying to communicate with him. An idea suddenly came to mind and I whipped out my phone.

**Me: Iggy, do you know these guys?**

I clasped it in my hands, watching Iggy as he received and read the message. He looked up at me, than back down before texting me back.

**Iggy: No. I'm going to converse with one of them.**

I looked at Iggy in panic.

**Me: No! If they're apart of the Blue Jays your screwed.**

Iggy: Chill, Max, they probably don't know me. 

I didn't reply to him after he sent that last message because he stood up and walked over to the man sitting two seats from me, comfortably sitting down on the other side of him.

"Seeing any loved ones man?" Iggy started, seeming comfortable and at ease.

"Not exactly," the man replied in a gruff voice, "You?" he asked. There was a split second before Iggy answered.

"Yeah, my girlfriend's sister fell down the stairs, tragic I say," Iggy replied without missing a beat. The guy nodded before turning over to me.

"What about you, missy?" He asked.

"She's my best friend," I said. Iggy's phone started ringing and he quickly answered it. A few words were exchanged before he hung up.

"It was nice talking to you but we have to go, hope to see you around." Iggy said happily to the man, forcing a smile. He offered his hand and the man shook it lightly, as if it burned him. Iggy took me by the shoulders and out the door. As the door closed I heard three words.

"We found them."

**~Iggy~**

I took Max out the door and into the cold, spotting my mother's red car 20 feet away. We speed walked towards it, opening the car doors and letting out a sigh of relief as we got in. Max gave me a look saying 'We need to talk about this.' To which I nodded in return.

"Mrs Cascue, but do you think you could drop me off at the mall? I left my car there and I think I should take it home," Max asked politely. My mother smiled at her and we silently sped towards the mall. When we arrived I got out of the car as well as Max, and followed her to her car. At the same time, we both noticed a small note attached to the wind screen. Leaning over, Max retrieved it and unfolded it. She began to shudder, but not from the cold. I read the note over her shoulder.

_We know where you live, girly._

Jacko

"No," she whispered. She turned around, her eyes full of unshed tears. Jackson was back, somehow. He hadn't been in the news though; nothing about him had been in the news for the past few months. Maybe the government had kept it down.

"Max," I said, "Come back to my house for the night, let your family know your sleeping over but don't tell them why. Keep your car here for a while." I put my hand over her shoulder in a comforting manor. She sniffed loudly and turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck. Placing my arm around her waist I slowly took her back to my mother's car, helping Max in while keeping a look out around the car park. "Max is staying over tonight," I told mom. I saw her nod her head but she didn't complain. The drive home was short but agonizing, Max clutching my arm the whole way. We arrived home and Max and I quickly made our way to my room. She dialled a number in her phone and when they answered she spoke in a calm voice.

"Hey Ange, could you tell mom I'm staying over Iggy's tonight? Maybe for the next few days too," she looked at me in question, to which I nodded to, "Two weeks at the most. I'll come over to grab some clothes later, okay? Thanks Angel. Love you too. Bye."

Two weeks. Max would be living with me, for two weeks! Wow. I regained my composure and we sat on my bed, discussing the past few hours.

"So Dylan and Fang are hurt," I started.

"The Blue Jays are back," Max said.

"Jackson is also back."

"They know where I live."

"They obviously want revenge."

"Was I Jackson's favourite?" Max asked. I contemplated the question.

"You were, by far, probably the prettiest of all the girls he had uh killed." I tried to phrase my sentence right. Max shivered and made a throwing up face, making me laugh and throw a pillow at her.

For the next few hours we just talked about school, friends and music. Ignoring what had just happened at the mall and the hospital, we tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"You guys want dinner?" Mom opened my door and walked in. I looked at Max who looked at me, then back at Mom.

"No thanks Mrs Cascue, I think I'll be fine," Max said. Max not being hungry was a bad sign. Although I had to agree, I wasn't hungry either.

"Okay guys, well I'll be going to bed, night you two, no staying up late." Mom said as she left the room, not shutting the door properly.

"Mom, for the last time! Shut the door properly!" I yelled as I jumped up and closed it. Max fell off my bed laughing and soon I joined her in the laughter.

"Maybe we should get to bed?" Max offered. I froze, I didn't know where she was going to sleep tonight.

"Uh, do you mind sleeping in my bed?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure, we used to sleep together all the time," she said with a grin.

I snickered, "Sleep together." She punched me in the arm with a laugh telling me I was a piglet and to empty my dirty mind. Smiling back at her we slipped into bed, lying uncomfortably on our backs.

"Well uh, goodnight Igs," she whispered, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling.

"Night Max," I replied. She closed her eyes and after a few minutes, her face relaxed as she fell into a deep slumber. She turned on her side so she was facing me, her foot lightly touching my own. So many thoughts went through my head at that moment but I pushed them away. I shifted a little closer to her until I could feel her breath on my neck. Ever so slowly, I snaked my arm around her thin waist. She relaxed into my arms and soon enough she snuggled her face into my chest, sighing in content.

"Goodnight, my little Maxie," I whispered against her hair, as I drifted off into a world of dreams about Max.

**Hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter. I want this to be a pretty long series which goes for 20+ chapters and hopefully 1000+ words on each chapter. Please comment if you like it and you want more! I will be updating it every day! A few days if I'm busy! Stay tuned for more guys! Please write a review because it's appreciated! Thanks guys!****  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Figures Between The Sheets

**I Love You, You Love Me Not**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 7: Figures Between The Sheets

I awoke to the sound of the birds singing and the sun shining through the windows. I looked to my left, noticing that my nose could touch Iggy's chest because that's how close we were. Feeling warmth on my legs I quickly ducked under the covers to see Iggy's legs entangled with mine. Heat spread across my face so I slowly disengaged the tangled limbs, without trying to wake up Iggy. Just when I was free he let out a grumble and turned over, swinging his arm over me and pinning me down to the bed.

"Oh are you fricking kidding me," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Nice guy act was over. I lifted Iggy's arm and threw it back so it landed a little awkwardly behind him. He let out a gasp, his eyes quickly opening before rolling off the bed in quick succession. Soon enough, a disgruntled Iggy with bad bed hair appeared over the edge of a bed with a confused look on his face. I let out a snort and started laughing, rocking back until I accidentally fell off the bed, landing on my butt. Iggy jumped up on the bed and looked down at me, checking if I was okay, and then he started laughing himself.

"Not funny," I told him angrily, rubbing my butt while swatting at his head.

"Want me to take a look at it?" He asked suggestively, a bright and devilish look in his eyes as he wriggled his eyebrows at me.

"Iggy, now I see why you don't get girlfriends often," I muttered, but he seemed to hear it, the light dropping from his eyes, and a wave of sadness crashing over him.

"I guess so," he whispered. A few moments of silence he spoke again, "Hey Max, remember when we were eight, when we pretended we were girlfriend and boyfriend?"

The memory flickered briefly in my head.

_*Flashback*_

"Maxie!" an eight year old Iggy came running up to me, "Wanna be my pretend girlfriend, like what mummy and daddy are?"

"Okay!" I gave him a toothy grin, "But mummy and daddy are married, they used to be boyfriend and girlfriend," I corrected his mistake.

A blush of embarrassment spread across his face, before brightening up again. "Well, since we are pretend boyfriend and girlfriend, I thought to give you this," He removed a beautiful red rose from behind his back, holding it out towards me. I took it, touching it carefully, before giving him a thankful smile.

"Thanks Ig!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him, pretty much tackling him to the ground.

*Flashback*

"Yeah," I smiled, "I remember."

Iggy was silent for a few moments, leaning against a pillow on his bed.

"Good times," He smiled to himself, his eyes glassing over for a few moments. I jumped on the bed, waving my hands in front of his eyes.

"Earth to Iggy!" he snapped back into reality, as my stomach growled loudly. He gave me a grin before jumping out of bed, making me fall off in the process, landing, once again, on my butt. He helped me up, laughing once more.

"Okay we need to get ourselves some breakfast," he looked down at his watch, "Maybe lunch."

I ran over to him and lifted his arm, looking at his watch. In dark bold numbers it said **12:47**.

"How did we sleep in so late? I thought it was morning?" I exclaimed.

"We were up til three in the morning, Max" Iggy replied.

"Oh, I guess we just lost track of time," I leant back to crack my back, Iggy cringing at the sound.

"You're going to have some serious back pains when you're a grumpy old woman." I spun around.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled in a shrill voice. His face turned into a look of horror, and he sprinted out his door and down the stairs.

"MAKE WAY, MAKE WAY!" I heard him scream from downstairs. I chased after him, sliding down the stair rail, dismounting easily. All was silent.

"Ohhh Iggy, where are you?" I crept around the house, staying still in the hallway. Hearing a creak from the closet door to the left I grinned swung open the door, tacking Iggy who was inside. He started laughing until tears rolled down his face as I pummelled his chest with my fists. After about three minutes I got off him, pushing him back into the closet and locking him in.

"Maxxxxxxxxxx, come on, I'm hungry and the Blue Jays won't wait for us to finish lunch so it's either we eat now or never," Iggy whined. I couldn't fight with him, the Blue Jays could attack at any time and we did need our strength if we did have to fight them. Complying, I let him out of the closet watching him rub his chest as he made his way back up towards his room. I followed his hesitantly, following him slowly. When I reached his room he had his back to me with his shirt off.

I opened his window, stepping slowly out into the cold wind. My window was about a two metre jump from his, an easy jump since Iggy and I were ten. I positioned myself so I was standing-crouching at the edge of the windowsill. The wood creaked beneath my feet as it has done many times before. I leapt towards my window, reaching out so I could catch it. I lifted my leg over so I was lying over the ledge of my window. Slipping my fingers beneath the crack, the window gave way and easily slid open. Rolling inside my room I noticed a figure in my bed.

"Angel?" I whispered.

The bed sheets rustled, I couldn't make out who it was, and little light was coming through my window. I decided to keep my window open in case of a quick escape. I shuffled towards my bed, unknowing of what or who could be in my bed.

**I'll start writing the next chapter tonight. I've had an explosion of ideas! Please read and review because reviews know I'm doing something right and it makes me feel all happy inside. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Visitor From The North

**I Love You, You Love Me Not**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 8: The Visitor From The North

I barely had time to jump back as the figure lashed out at me. A silver blade glinted in the low light. My scream was muffled by raw fear, my stomach sinking as if a stone were dropping in water. My eyes darted around, the window was a choice of escape but the person might get me by then. The man stood in a position ready to strike. I noticed my hockey stick towards the right of me, near my door. In a blink of an eye I leapt over there, wielding it in both hands. I closed my eyes, swinging blindly until I heard a loud thump and a resistance of the stick as it hit the man.

A raspy groan was emitted from the man so I opened my eyes to see the man curled down on the ground. My legs were shaky and I sunk down to the floor.

"Iggy," I croaked, hoping that he could hear me. A few moments passed and no reply. I took in a deep breath and tried again. "Iggy!" I yelled in a distressed voice. In a moment he was in my room, his arms surrounding me protectively. I sobbed into his chest as he slowly rubbed my back. After I calmed down I realised that the man that had tried to hurt me was now sitting cross legged in front of us. He retrieved a piece of paper from his left arm sleeve before standing up and backed away.

"Jackson sent me here, he didn't want me to intentionally hurt you but I didn't know who it was, I'm sorry for the trouble," he held out the piece of paper. I stepped forward, stepping on the hilt of the blade he had held, quickly picking it up and holding it to him. Taking the paper I stood back next to Iggy.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"I am from the North, where I met Jack. He seemed nice at first, offered me a place, then I found out what he was capable of," He answered calmly.

"How long ago did you meet him?" Iggy prodded.

"Two months ago." Jack has been out for two months, and no one bothered to tell us. Iggy and I shared a look of horror and turned back to him.

"What would he have done if you weren't able to give it to me?" I asked.

"He'd kill me." A simple answer, yet it scared me and Iggy to death.

"I think it's time you leave, did you injure anyone in this household?" Iggy spoke.

"No, there was a little girl asleep on the couch when I came in, none of them have been harmed, I was told to deliver, not murder."

"Okay, leave, now," I whispered, clutching the paper in my hands.

"As you wish." He slid out my window and jumped. I looked over at the ground but he was gone. Looking back at Iggy he nodded towards the note, suggesting that I should read it. Unfolding it slowly my eyes widened at what I saw.

_Ello Maxie,_

My sources have told me that the police don't know of the little incident in the hospital, eh? It took us a while to find you; I can wait to get my prize back. I have a preposition for you. I have someone that means a lot to you, and if you come and meet me at the pier Thursday night at 2300, you can have him back. Your choice little, Maxie, would you sacrifice yourself for the one you love?

Oh, and don't think about bringing anyone with you, we have sentry set up so we will know if you do.

Jacko

No.  
It couldn't be.  
The world spun around me and tears leapt from my eyes. I sniffled, once, twice. I wasn't going to let this tear me down. I sucked up my tears with a sob, walking over to my closet and pulling out warm clothes from my closet.

I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, and red t-shirt that said 'Rise Against' in black writing, strolling into my bathroom to get changed. Slipping on black sneakers I walked out of my room, Iggy trailing close behind. I could hear the TV downstairs and I slowly made my way down there to see Angel sitting there. She turned around to see me, her face lighting up.

"MAX!" She ran up and hugged me, "I was so worried, are you coming back here tonight?" I patted her head.

"Maybe not, Ange. Iggy and I might be going to a hotel for a while," I told her.

"That's not fair," she pouted, "Hotels are so nice and clean and the kitchens are shiny," she rambled.

"That's the hotels we normally go to, Angel, we're going to a different one, but we'll be back in a week," I assured her. Iggy would be back in a week, I wouldn't be. Angel's eyes flashed through a couple emotions. She dove into my arms again, tightening her grip around my waist.

"Goodbye, Max" her voice muffled. I pushed her away slightly, kneeling down and holding her out at arm's length.

"I promise I'll be back, if I'm not back by Sunday tell Mom, tell the police, tell anyone you can find." I assured her. She nodded, putting on her best soldier face and giving me a weak smile. "There's my little trooper," I ruffled the top of her head before kissing it. I ran upstairs and grabbed my backpack, shoving multiple things in there, only for what I'd need for the next week or so.  
I'd have to jump back over to Iggy's house to get my phone and wallet. On second thoughts…

"Iggy, jump over back to your house and back some stuff, and grab my phone and wallet, pretty please?" I bat my eyelashes at him. He gave a grin and bowed down to me, taking my hand and placing a light kiss on it before drifting out the window like a cool summers breeze.

**Guys, I'm considering posting a new chapter every day ONLY IF YOU GUYS SHARE THIS STORY! The more feedback I see from the next few chapters, the happier I'll be to post daily!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fear of A Name

**I Love You, You Love Me Not**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 9: Fear of A Name

"Max, are we walking there?" Iggy asked me as we walked out of my house, Angel closing the door behind us.

"It's the safest way, we don't want your mom getting worried and they know what my car looks like," I stated. He mumbled beneath his breath before letting out a sigh.

"Can we go eat first, I haven't eaten since yesterday," my stomach growled as he said those words.

"Yeah, that will be a good idea," we turned left down the main road and started heading to McDonalds. When we reached it we looked cautiously inside, looking out for people who seemed dangerous, we couldn't take the risk. Once we decided it was safe we stepped inside, waves of deep fried food hitting our noses.

"Okay Maxie, what do you want?" Iggy asked.

"Everything," I said lazily, I snapped out of my daydream, "Uhm sorry, three large fries, two double quarter pounders and a large coke." He nodded and turned around to order the food while I kept a look out.

In five minutes we got our food and we were tearing into the deliciousness of what I call real food. Iggy had ordered four McRibs, two large fries and a large coke. I finished my quarter pounders as Iggy reached his third McRib, slowing down. I decided to help him out by taking his fourth McRib and eating it myself. He gave me a steely glare saying 'I could have eaten it,' and I knew he was going to kill me later.

With full stomachs we left the McDonalds, pushing each other around on the pathway as we made our way towards the hotel.

A quiet half hour journey ended when we arrived at the Sunny Days Hotel, it could use some sunnier days. It was a quiet place, shadowed by the tall trees that surrounded it. I never really been here before, only walked past it. We walked inside, the service desk occupied with an old lady. Her grey hair was pinned back, a few pieces falling beside her face. She gave us a smile, like she hadn't seen anyone in a while.

"Welcome to the Sunny Days Hotel, we don't get a lot of people around here anymore so our prices have dropped dramatically. I suggest you take the penthouse, it's only twenty dollars a night," she offered.

"We'll take it!" Iggy proclaimed, stepping forward and slapping six twenties on her desk. How Iggy earned that money, I had no clue. The woman gave us the key and directions to the top than Iggy and I were on our way. The hotel used to have a working elevator but since guests came in anymore, it was turned off, leaving Iggy and I to climb up all the stairs. After making it to the top, breathing heavily, we opened the door and fell into the decorated penthouse room. Iggy was first to jump to his feet, taking in the sight of the penthouse.

"Max! This is amazing, I don't see why people don't come here anymore," he exclaimed, I looked up.

"I guess looks just deceive," I whispered. The penthouse was beautifully decorated, oak tables set in the middle of the room, lavish curtains covering the windows and a very shiny kitchen. "Iggy, if people knew how beautiful this place really was that woman downstairs would get so many customers!" I cried, why hadn't the woman thought of this before? I turned around and faced Iggy. "We are helping this lady put her hotel back together," I stated.

"Uh, Max. Just one problem, we have to sort stuff out with Jackson and the Blue Jays!" Iggy came over and took me by the shoulders.

"Oh," I looked down, "Well, when I come back I'll help her," I grinned up at his saddened face, and then I remembered. I might not be coming back, ever. I took his hands from my shoulders, holding them in my own. "Iggy, if I never come back, you have to promise me to help this lady, in any way you can." He nodded; the sadness still evident in his eyes.

"Well," he took in a deep breath, "Let's get planning for the Blue Jays."

AT THE PIER

"She'll come and rescue me!" the young man said, his black hair waving about as he thrashed in his binds.

"Oh, she'll come, but she won't be rescuing," the other man said with a wide grin. "And I bet she's bringing that ginger kid with her, it's going to be a whole family reunion," he added.

"Family reunion?" Fang questioned. The older man took out a blade and ran it along his fingers, looking surprised.

"Oh, you don't know?" the man grinned again, "Maxie and I have a little past together, but that rug rat Iggy ruined it." He lifted Fang's chin with the tip of his blade. "Oh yes but you, child. You're going to bring them right back into my arms. Although, I'll make you a deal, if you kill the ginger, I'll let you go." Fang's eyes widened in shock.

"So even if Max did come, you wouldn't have let me go!" Fang accused. The older man let out a laugh.

"You really were clinging on to hope that I was going to let you go, pathetic," he spun around, facing the wall. "But yes, I was going to kill you, well I will, unless you do me that favour. I don't want his ginger filth on my hands.

"He's not ginger!" Fang exclaimed, before shutting his mouth and turning red.

"I know his name, fool. Iggy, wasn't it?" the man muttered. "Yes, Maxie screamed it out as he came through the window to save the day," he finished, his back hunching down. "Then I was caught, put into the cold and disgusting jail. My trustworthy people got me out though, and I'm going to make them rich." He laughed coldly.

"Who are you?" Fang asked coolly. The man turned around and grinned in front of Fang's face.

"Jackson. Jackson Cobroli."

**I'm scared of my own evil character guys! Tell me what you think of the story and say where you think it should go because ideas are welcome. If you want to talk to me feel free to send me PM. **


	10. Chapter 10: His Words In My Blood

**I Love You, You Love Me Not**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 10: His Words in My Blood

"Are we seriously buying walky-talkies?" I moaned.

"No, we're buying top secret communication devices," Iggy answered, scrolling down a list of walky-talkies on his phone.

"What's the point though? Won't they just take it away?" I mentioned. Iggy's face dropped, a fake sad look casting over his face.

"Oops," he grinned at me. He stood up, walking over to a cupboard in the kitchen, pulling out a map of the neighbourhood from it. He came back over to where we were sitting, placing it down on the table, spreading it out.

"Okay so there are two boat warehouses next to the pier, I'm presuming that Jackson and his gang will be in the one farthest to the right. I'll be sneaking inside the one of the left," he pointed to two block shaped warehouses on the map. "Once I'm in I'll make my way to the roof and jump onto the other one," he slid his finger across the map to the other warehouse. "When you arrive there, I want you to stand in the middle pier, so I have a clear view of you. They will probably take you back to the warehouse," He pointed to the centre pier.

"So, once I'm in what do I do?" I asked him.

"You have to buy time. I'm going to find Gazzy tomorrow and we're going to make some bombs," I looked at him in disproval, "Hey! They're going to save your arse." I sighed in defeat.

"So buying time? Jackson and I do have a bit to talk about," I pondered, "Should be easy enough."

"Good, when I find Gazzy were going to grab some bits and pieces and come back here, we'll need your help with this," Iggy said.

"Why do you need my help?" I exclaimed. Iggy grinned evilly.

"Because you're going to be having a bomb for yourself, and you need to know how it works."

"What kind of bomb?" I asked curiously.

"It's just a prototype, I'm not sure if it will actually work, it's more of a communication device anyway." Iggy drawled on.

"That's more like it, a bomb used for communication, perfect!" I dropped my head in my hands and groaned. It was Sunday today and Thursday wasn't that far away, so we had a bit of time to figure everything out.

"Anyway I'm going to have a shower, Max. Be out in a bit." Iggy said as he stood up.

I made my way towards the bedroom, plopping down on the comfy cream sheets. It'd truly be wonderful to live in a place this nice. There was a knock on the door. I slowly got up, cautiously walking out of the room before sneaking towards the penthouse door. I took a look through the peephole, relaxing once I saw the old lady. I unlatched the lock, opening the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you dear, but some man came to the door looking for a Max and said if she were here that I should give her this. He had a whole bunch of these so he must have been handing them out everywhere," she said.

She handed me a crisp, white envelope before giving me a smile and walking away. I stood dumbfounded at the door for a few moments until my senses came back. I retreated into the penthouse, locking the door and sitting back down on the bed. I stared at the envelope for a few moments, noticing that my name was written in front of it by a red pen. I opened it carefully; afraid of what could be inside.

_Maxie,_

What a shame that his blood was wasted writing your name. I'm looking forward to our little gathering. Archie has been missing you actually, bloody thing wouldn't stop whimpering when I came back, and lucky I haven't killed the mutt yet. Oh, speaking of your own mutt, he's fine, just a little torn up; he puts up a fair fight. We'll be waiting Maxie.

Jacko

__My lungs constricted, leaving me heaving as a few tears rushed down my face. I lay against my pillow, muffling my cries. The thrumming of the shower stopped and the bathroom door opened. Iggy stepping around the corner into the room, taking one look at my face before rushing over. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Max, what's wrong?" He asked soothingly, gathering me into his arms.

"Jackson sent another note, but he doesn't know where I am so he was sending them out all over the place. My name is written in blood, Fang's blood," I looked up at him. He lifted his bare arm, delicately taking the note from my shaking fingers. His eyes scanned over it, an eyebrow lifting as he read about Archie. Archie was a sweet golden retriever that had made my days happier during the time when Jackson held me captive.

"Jackson hated that dog, honestly." I whispered, "But he kept her alive for me." Iggy's arms tightened around me.

"Max, go take a shower and we'll head off to bed, there's another room down the hall so I'll be sleeping there."

I nodded before standing up and heading towards the bathroom. I scrubbed everywhere, washing the few days of horror from my skin. I savoured the warmth of the water, happy that it could be so hot. After deciding not the raise the old woman's hot water bill, I stepped out and changed. Walking past the kitchen area I turned off the main light. Iggy's bedroom door was closed so I continued walking back to mine. I lay under the sheets, staring up into the darkness of the ceiling. I shifted around, trying to get comfortable. Sleep wouldn't come.

I stepped out of bed, sighing as I made my way towards Iggy's room. I knocked on his door, opening it after a few seconds.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked through the darkness.

"Yeah," I replied quietly. I heard him shift in the sheets so I closed the door behind me and blindly made my way to his bed. I slipped in, feeling Iggy's body heat travelling over to mine.

"This will all work out, Max," he told me. He inched closer to me, placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"I promise"__

**I can't stand all the fluffiness between Max and Iggy! When will they ever get together! Don't forget to share this story to your friends so it grows and grows. Send me a PM if you want to talk more in-depth about it or on a completely different topic. Thanks guys.**


	11. Chapter 11: Authorities On Our Side

**I Love You, You Love Me Not**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 11: Authorities On Our Side

I was awoken to the sound of my phone ringing. I shot straight up, quickly leaning over to the bedside table and retrieved my phone. It was an unknown number. I hesitated for a moment, unsure whether to answer it or not. Letting out a shaky breath, I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Max? This is Ben, from the other day," he spoke.

"Oh hey," I exclaimed, still a little groggy from being waken up.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" he asked.

"No, no. Don't worry, it's about time I woke up anyway," I told him. Iggy suddenly sat up, rubbing his knuckles against his eyes.

"Max? Who are you talking to?" Iggy asked, trying to focus his sight on me.

"Ben, one of the policemen from the other day," I whispered to him, my hand covering the microphone. He mouthed an 'Oh' and gave me a thumbs as he got out of bed and walked out of the room.

"Yeah. So I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or something?" he asked, a typical shyness behind his voice. I contemplated the idea, he could actually be a help in the whole situation, and I needed someone to keep an eye on Iggy when he was waiting in the warehouse.

"Sure. Name the place and I'll be there," I told him.

"The Starbucks near the pier?" he offered. It would be a good time to get an insight on what the pier looked like firsthand.

"Now?" I asked.

"Well, I'll be here whenever so come any time," the smile was obvious in his voice.

"Meet you there then, bye."

"See you, Max." The phone call ended with a click. Iggy came back in the room, his hair all messed up and sticking everywhere, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.

"What was that about?" he asked while chewing on the toast, leaning against the doorway.

"Ben wants to meet at Starbucks down the road; I can get a good look at the pier then. Also, I was thinking that he could help you out on Thursday, and he might know a little about bombs too, who knows?" Iggy rendered a thoughtful look on his face, thinking about it.

"Maybe, but he's a cop? He might tell the others?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't," I assured him. Iggy's mouth scrunched up and his eyebrows furrowed.

"We'll see what he says, don't tell him anything until he's happy to help."

"Deal," I got out of bed, picking a piece of toast out of Iggy's hand and put it in my mouth.

"Not fair," Iggy yelled, "Oh and I'm bringing Gazzy over here so be back by one, we need to discuss the bombs. If Ben agrees to help, he can come too."

I grabbed my backpack from the lounge room, pulling out a pair of jeans, and t-shirt and a jacket. Lazily deciding not to go back to my room and get changed I stripped down; praying Iggy wouldn't catch me. I quickly pulled on my clothes and pulled by hair up into a messy ponytail.

Iggy came whistling into the room, pausing when he saw me standing with the old shirt in my hand. He shrugged it off and continued to whistle. After pocketing my phone and pulling out my wallet from my backpack I walked out the door and continued down the stairs.

Iggy  
Maybe I should have told Max I saw her change…

Max  
When I walked out of the hotel I noticed that the old lady wasn't there, I had wanted to say good morning to her. I turned right, heading down the road that led to the pier, keeping an eye out. Turning around I saw Iggy walk in the other direction to see Gazzy.

The short journey ended when I arrived in front of the Starbucks. I turned around to get a short look at the pier and the two warehouses, hoping that Iggy was right.

"Max," a voice called out from inside. Ben was wearing grey board shorts and a light blue tee, looking as if he were ready to go surfing. "Glad you could make it." He gave me a sweet smile before ushering me inside. He already had two coffees at the table and I couldn't help but smile at the friendly gesture. We drank and talked about what type of music we liked, our favourite movies, ambitions and other stuff. Every now and then I kept glancing out the window, checking if there were any Blue Jays around.

"What's bothering you, Max?" he asked, noticing my state of alarm. I paused, wondering if I should tell him when we were in public.

"Do you mind if you come back to my hotel with me?" I asked him. His eyebrows furrowed for a second before answering.

"Sure," he answered. We paid for the drinks, leaving the shop. I led him to the hotel in a comfortable silence. I explained the elevator and hotel situation as we walked up the stairs to the penthouse. His eyes widened as we walked inside, taking in everything. He soon composed himself, walking ahead of me and sitting on the couch. I raised an eye brow before walking over and sitting across from him.

"I have problem," I said, cutting to the chase. "You know The Blue Jays I told you about the day before?" He nodded. "They took one of my friends from the hospital, and if I don't go to them they are going to kill him, or maybe even worse."

"Why are you telling me? Haven't you told the police?" Ben exclaimed. I shook my head.

"The police won't do anything about it, they didn't last time. I need your help, my friend Iggy, who was caught up with the Blue Jays last time, is going to need your help, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone." I gave him a pleading look. He lifted a hand, rubbing his temple for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

"It is against the rules to do this, but I'll help, and I won't say a word," he promised truthfully, looking me dead in the eye. After scanning his face, I nodded and told him the plan for Thursday.

Iggy  
"Gazzy, I need your help," I told him over the phone.

"What with?" he asked curiously. I grinned to myself.

"We're going to make some bombs."

**It's coming closer! Be excited for a massive twist when Thursday comes round. Stay tuned as Iggy, Max, Gazzy and Ben start making some bombs. Please leave a comment because they are much appreciated. And don't forget to share the story to your friends!**


	12. Chapter 12: Promises and Betrayals

**I Love You, You Love Me Not**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 12: Promises and Betrayals

When twelve o'clock came around Iggy and Gazzy came in holding boxes stacked with supplies. They carefully placed them down in the middle of the floor before dropping to the floor themselves. Gazzy had a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead which he wiped off with the back of his hand.

"You have no idea how hard it was coming up here with that stuff," he said between puffs of breaths. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Ben. "Hi?" He looked towards me in question.

"Gazzy, this is Ben. Ben, meet Gazzy," I introduced the pair. Ben gave him a polite nod before looking at the explosive materials on the ground.

"So what is this stuff?" Ben asked. Gazzy and Iggy grinned at each other than back at Ben.

"This is highly explosive material that you're less than two metres from, one spark and poof, we're going to the moon," Gazzy explained. Ben's eyes widened in shock and he got up, starting to leave the room. Standing up, I quickly ran over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him around.

"You promised you'd help," I told him.

"These guys make a bomb, that's too far," he hissed at me. I shot him my best puppy dog look, praying inside that it'd work.

His eyes soon softened, but you could see the war that was going on in his mind through his eyes. He was torn by the fact that he's doing wrong by doing something right.

"I said I promised, I won't go back on it," he told me, slowly walking back to the lounge room. I did a little happy jump behind him then followed him back. Gazzy and Iggy were sitting around the boxes pulling out random stuff. Matches, alarm clocks, ping pong balls, lighters and other stuff that looked dangerous.

"What are the ping pong balls for?" I asked them; surely they couldn't make a bomb out of ping pong balls.

"A smoke bomb," Iggy said. Ben raised an eyebrow at them.

"We're going to throw ping pong balls at them?" Ben asked.

"No," Gazzy said between laughs, "We're cutting them up and lighting them."

"How does that work?" I cut in.

"Ping pong balls are made of celluloid, which is a thermoplastic." Gazzy said. He shook his head and rolled his eyes when he saw the dumb looks on our faces, excluding Iggy of course. "When plastic burns, its contents that make it up are broken apart to such small bits that they're able to fly around in the air, and the fire propels these particles up into the air, where they eventually enter your lungs and stick to the sides of your throat and lungs. The particles form a smoke screen which is dangers yet good for quick escape, just be careful not to breathe it in."

"Gazzy, we should start a school in bomb making," Iggy spoke out. They shared an evil look before getting to work.

For the next hour we were cutting up ping pong balls, which is harder than it looks. We ended up getting little scratches all over our hands due to the sharp little plastic bits.

"Anyone want lunch?" Gazzy offered, holding his stomach. With three mumbles of agreement we were heading off to McDonalds.

At the pier  
"He's losing too much blood, Jackson," the young doctor scolded him.

"Alice, I don't want to hear it, he'll be fine, just patch him up," he shooed her away. Fang groggily lifted his aching neck, cracking his eyelids open. "Oh good, you're up," Jackson said to Fang. The doctor walked over to Fang, checking his pulse.

"I'm so sorry that he's putting you through all this," she whispered in his ear. He gave her a comfortable smile through chapped lips.

"It's alright," he mumbled underneath his breath, groaning in pain as she wrapped a linen cloth around his still broken ribs.

"We have to give him food, Jackson," she yelled over her shoulder, "And blood."

"Just give him an apple then," Jackson replied before walking into another room.

"Stupid brother," she mumbled under her breath.

At McDonalds

"I'm full," Gazzy said, leaning back into his seat.

"I second that motion," Iggy said.

"Here here," I groaned.

"I'm against this motion, I'm still hungry," Ben spoke out, raising from his chair and walking over to the counter.

"Max, this guy eats more than you," Iggy leaned over the table to whisper. I nodded at him, looking back at Ben.

"You guys are like, soul mates," Gazzy said. I let out a short laugh before taking a short sip from my coke.

"So what's the next bomb you need to make?" I asked Iggy.

"We're planning on making a bomb that sets off sparks for a short period of time. It's noisy and does cause a bit of fire, but we want to make as little damage as possible to the warehouse."

"What are you making it with?" I asked him.

"Sparklers," he grinned. "Who wouldn't know that?" he added.

"Well sorry for not being a pyromaniac," I told him. "How am I going to conceal the communication device?"

"It'll be concealed on the inside of your thigh," Iggy darkened with a blush. "Because they don't look there," he added on.

"What if they do look there?" I asked curiously.

"Simple. I'll rip their heads off," he said. Gazzy nudged him in the side, giving him a warning look. "I mean, I'll shove a bomb down their throats." Gazzy punched him in the shoulder. "I'm kidding Gazzy; I'll just make them see pain in a whole new way."

I gave him a warning look like Gazzy did, I didn't want anyone dying, even Jackson. We're not killers. Ben came back with a bag full of food.

"You guys want to head back to the hotel?" he asked us. We all nodded out heads and away we went.

Elsewhere  
"Are you willing to pledge your honour and your service to the Blue Jays? For the wealth that will come and the fame you will receive?"

"I agree to the terms and will willingly serve the Blue Jays in whatever way possible."

"We declare you, Jeb Batchelder, a Blue Jay."

He lifted his head and smiled.

"Fame and fortune here I come."

**Whoa, I just blew my own mind. Is that even possible? Please leave a review though guys because I haven't gotten many and I feel so sad and lonely. Share share share. Thanks guys.**


	13. Chapter 13: Confessions of the Lonely

**Shadows of The Past**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 13: Confessions of the Lonely

Elsewhere  
"What am I going to do first?" Jeb asked curiously.

"You're being transferred to work with the leader of the Blue Jays," the woman told him, her red painted lips pursing as she spoke.

"Where am I heading off to?" he asked again.

"Down to the pier, I think you know where that is."

"I'll be there by Thursday."

Max  
"You have no idea how to put it together, do you?" I asked Gazzy. He held up a series of wires and a small green panel that had flecks of silver on it.

"Nope," he grinned at me, passing the items to Iggy. Iggy placed them on the ground softly before picking up a tool that looked like tweezers, twisting the wires around the flecks of silver. I passed him a button that had a wire hanging from it, watching him as he also tied that wire around the metal.

"Pressing the button will send a current of data to this transmitter here," Iggy explained as he pointed to various things, "The transmitter will send over a message to the connected receiver," he lifted up another handful of items.

"This is the radio receiver," Gazzy picked up the items from Iggy's hand, "a motor, batteries, microprocessor and this circuit board," he lifted them up one by one. Iggy took them from Gazzy's hands and started putting it together like he did to the transmitter. I leant over the box and pulled out two plastic black boxes.

"That's what we're putting this stuff in," Iggy motioned towards the electrical stuff while he took the boxes out of my hand. "We'll need to cut a hole in one of them for the button though."

"How do you guys know so much of this?" Ben asked them.

"The internet," they said in unison, shrugging their shoulders at the same time.

"Do either of you have jobs?" he asked them.

"I work at KFC," Iggy piped up, Gazzy shook his head at him and didn't reply.

"What about you, Gazzy?" I asked him. He looked around the room before replying.

"My parents have a lot of money, so they supply money for whatever I need," he trailed off.

"I wish I had parents like that," Ben wondered out loud.

"No you don't, I never see them because they're overseas," Gazzy replied.

"My mother is dead, and my dad doesn't even make enough money to keep anyone well fed ," Ben said quietly, "For eight years, all I've did was fend for my little sister and myself, but she died from cancer last year." A tear slowly slid down his cheek as Gazzy, Iggy and I stared at him in shock.

"I'm so sorry," I placed a hand on his shoulder and tried giving him a comforting smile, but my eyes were already watering. I always thought my life was bad, after hearing Ben's I just wanted to kill myself. He gave me a short smile before wiping away the tears, taking in a deep and shaky breath.

"I'm glad that we met, Max."

"Me too."

At the pier  
"Sir, Cindy said she was sending a new recruit down here," a Blue Jay said as he walked up to Jackson.

"His name?" Jackson asked. The Blue Jay looked down at his cell phone.

"He goes by the name Jeb Batchelder, pledged his alliances to us and everything." Jackson grew a particular look on his face.

"Thank you, Thane. You may leave." Thane left the room in a hurry, leaving Jackson to ponder in his thoughts.

"So Maxie's father has joined the crew," he spoke out to himself, "Now this will be a real family reunion."

Max

"I can't believe how you make these bombs out of stuff you find in the house," Ben exclaimed, picking up the packets of sparklers.

"It's not that hard to find explosive or dangerous stuff in your household. You can slip cleaning products into someone's drink and they can die within five minutes," Iggy said.

"Why can't they teach that kind of stuff at the police academy," Ben mumbled under his breath. Gazzy plunged his hand into one of the cardboard boxes, bringing out four pairs of scissors.

"For the sparkler bombs, we'll need to scrape off the grey stuff into this container," Gazzy said while he handed out the scissors.

"These aren't exactly bombs but they emit an incredibly bright and high flame, causing close victims to become blinded or earn burns, like a flash bang in Call of Duty," Iggy explained, opening a packet of sparklers. "Scrape them off like this."

He held the bottom of the sparkler and opened the scissors widely, pushing the solidified powder downwards and into the container that was sitting on the floor.

"Let's try and not make a mess," I addressed them, none of us were really in the cleaning mood.

After two hours of working on them, our hands grey and a whole container full of powder, we high-fived each other and called it a day.

"You guys want to stay over tonight?" Iggy asked Gazzy and Ben. They both complied, since they didn't have to ask for anyone's permissions.

"Max and I will share the master room, Gazzy can take the second room and Ben," Iggy paused for a moment.

"I could take the couch?" Ben offered.

"If you don't mind," Iggy replied.

"Not at all," Ben grinned, "I honestly think the couch is more comfortable then my bed back at home." I let out a wince, remembering his sad story.

"Well let's get washed up. Go take a shower in the master bedroom, Gazzy. Ben, there's a spare bathroom down the hallway for you to use." I ordered them. They both nodded and started walking towards their showers, leaving Iggy and I alone in the room.

"You don't have to do this, Iggy," I told him. He took my hand in his own.

"I do, Max. If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He gave me a smile.

"Thanks Ig."


	14. Chapter 14: A Touch of Nostalgia

**Shadows of The Past**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 14: A Touch of Nostalgia

"Why aren't they working?" Gazzy asked as we looked down at the malfunctioning smoke bomb. It was letting out little smoke. Today was Wednesday; we were at Gazzy's house, testing out a few bombs so we knew they were good for Thursday. His back yard was a large 24 acres that spread across many fields of gardens.

"It's too compact," Iggy stated after a few minutes. Gazzy smothered the bomb with his foot before picking it up, placing another one down to test. Iggy knelt down to the bomb, loosening a few screws and lifting up the lid.

"There's no air for the flame to breath, the more air there is the larger the flame, this makes it able to burn the broken up ping pong balls easier and quicker. We could put gun powder there but it's too dangerous so we'll stick to the simple flame detonator," Iggy said. He pressed a button on the bomb, stepping back ten feet, motioning the others to follow. After three seconds it detonated, causing little flame and a lot of smoke. Ben, Iggy, Gazzy and I ran backwards even more because it was taking over the field.

I pulled my shirt to cover my nose and mouth, trying not to breath in the toxic essence. Gazzy let out a loud 'woo' and Ben just stared in amazement.

"Do you want to test out the sparkler bomb?" Gazzy asked Iggy excitedly. Iggy shook his head, gathering up the supplies and heading back towards Gazzy's house.

"We're going shopping," Iggy yelled over his shoulder. Ben and I raised our eyebrows.

"Shopping?"

At the pier  
"You have to forgive him," Alice said, "He's had a tough life." Fang nodded in understanding.

"How come you're still hanging around him?" he asked through cracked lips. She sighed, twisting her around her finger and lowered her eyes. "It's not like I have anyone to tell," Fang assured her, letting out a dry laugh.

"We never knew our parents, we lived in an orphanage for most of our lives," she trailed off, wandering into flashbacks of the past.

_*Flashback*_

"Don't hurt him, he's twice as strong as you," a fourteen year old Alice tugged on Jackson's sleeve, pulling him back.

"He treats us like dirt, Alice. I'm sick of it," he yelled at her, tearing his arm from her grasp.

"A few more years, please. Then we'll be out of there. Here we have shelter and food, just stay," Alice cried. He turned around, tears running down his cheeks.

"Okay."

*Flashback*

"I'm sorry, it's too painful to talk about it," she cried, dropping down to her knees and leaned against Fang's shoulder.

"It's okay, Alice. When my friends come they'll save you too, I promise."

Max  
"So, you dragged us here to buy clothes so you can look like a spy?" Gazzy asked.

"Yep," Iggy replied.

"Awesome," Gazzy yelled, grabbing Iggy's arm and dragging him off to the Wal-Mart, leaving Ben and I to pair up.

"Let's go then," I mumbled, walking inside the store. Iggy ran out in front of me with a Luffy hat on top of his head, swinging around his arms as though he were made of rubber. I let out a laugh, dodging his arms and taking the hat off his head and placing it down on a rack.

"You're no fun," he pouted.

"We can mess around after we get the supplies, Ig," I promised him. He grinned and ran off again, Gazzy followed close behind. I turned around to face Ben who was looking around the shop with a mischievous look.

"Not you too," I groaned. He turned around and gave me a grin.

"Can't help it, I haven't been here in a while."

"Okay but since you and Iggy are going undercover you're going to need dark clothes," I told him.

"Spy clothes?" Ben asked. I stopped myself from slapping my forehead.

"Yes, spy clothes."

Iggy  
"Have you told her yet?" Gazzy asked me, rifling through some clothes.

"No," I told him, "She loves Fang."

"She loves you too."

"Not in the way I want," I pulled out a black fitted t-shirt, holding it at arm's length.

"She'll come around," Gazzy said.

"Once I tell her."

"When are you going to tell her?" he asked. I paused, thinking it over.

"Just before she goes to the pier."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we might not make it out alive so I'll tell her then, just so she knows." He clapped me against the back with his hand before moving into another section of the store.

Max  
After a long two hours of shopping, it felt like a day. We headed back to the hotel, wanting to eat and then sleep so we were prepared for the next day.

"Want to get pizza?" Ben asked me when we got back.

"Pizza," I agreed. He pulled out his phone, walking into another room so he could order, which was probably everything.

"Gazzy," I called out.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning around to face me.

"You need to head home, it's too dangerous to come tomorrow," I told him. His jaw dropped.

"There is no way I'm missing out on this, Max. I can be back up," he knelt on the ground, giving me those unfathomable puppy dog eyes that Angel had mastered long ago. I sighed.

"You're back up, but if you get hurt it's your fault," I told him. He nodded, obviously understanding the consequences of tomorrow night.

"Pizza has been ordered," Ben announced, walking into the room. He looked over at Gazzy "Heard you were helping out tomorrow." Gazzy gave him a wide grin before walking off to find Iggy.

"Thank you for helping out," I started, "It's meant a lot to us."

"It's not a problem, Max," he said, tossing me a lopsided smile.

"If there's any way I could repay you after this."

"Max, I'm a cop, I'm meant to help people."

"Thanks Ben."

"No. Thank you, Max." He ducked down and kissed me on the cheek, smiling before walking out of the room.

**I am back guys! As a warning I'm changing the whole name of the story to 'Shadows of The Past' so keep that in mind. Leave a review on how you like the story and share it to your friends. Thanks guys.**


	15. Chapter 15: Sins of The Unworthy

**Shadows of The Past**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 15: Sins of The Unworthy

"Max, wake up," Iggy whispered as he shook me awake. I groaned, rolling on my side and looking up at him.

"What time is it?" I groggily asked him.

"Ten in the morning, but we need a lot of time to prepare," He told me. I nodded, stepping out of bed to be ready for the day.

"Wait, Iggy. What day is it?" I asked him.

"Thursday," he said slowly. My eyes flew wide open and I ran out into the hallway yelling as loud as I could.

"We have to prepare for today," I screamed, my breathing became heavier. I fell to the ground, holding my head in my hands, tears falling down my face.

I wasn't prepared for this.  
I can't handle it.  
Fang needs me to save him.  
I have to stop Jackson.  
Keep my family safe.  
I just couldn't take the pressure.

"Max?" I was brought back into reality. I lifted my head, turning to see Gazzy looking down at me with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah, Gaz," I tried smiling through my tears. He knelt down, wrapping his arms around me.

"Everything is going to turn out fine, Max," he whispered into my hair.

"We don't know that for sure," I muttered.

"Well I do," he said optimistically. "You can do this, Max. I believe you can."

"I second that motion," Iggy walked into the room.

"I'll be there the whole time," Ben added as he walked in from a different direction.

"You really think it's all going to work out?" I asked them softly.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Thanks guys," I gave them all a smile, my tears drying up. Iggy grinned back before heading towards the kitchen, pulling out a series of pots and pans. Gazzy gave me a tight squeeze before walking back to the spare bedroom. Ben just gave me a sweet smile before going into the kitchen to help Iggy cook breakfast. Friends like these could last forever.

Elsewhere  
A series of TV screens flickered as it showed Max storming across the room in hysteria. Machines beeped all around the room with L.E.D lights that shined brightly. A figure with long platinum blonde hair stood in front of the screens, watching the four beings intently.

The one they call Gasman Hinds, had the skills of making professional bombs, with the right materials, and he could supply money.

Ignatius Cascue, also had the skills of creating professional bombs, but had more knowledge in technology that can be used on many missions.

Ben Anderson had the fighting skills that can be unlocked with practice; he could do well on stealth missions and excels in using guns.

Max Batchelder. This girl has much potential. She won't give up on her mission and can find trustworthy contacts. She easily blends in and can be taught hand to hand combat.

These candidates are the highest on the list to recruit, all worthy of becoming agents. The woman smiled to herself. They would watch what would happen at the pier, and if the four use their skills to survive the situation she would welcome them to the company with open arms.

"Ma'am, we've successfully hooked up the pier's cameras to the screens." The woman turned around, blonde hair spinning gracefully around her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

At the pier  
"Just a little over twelve hours until Maxie comes to save you," Jackson said to Fang.

"You're going back to jail," Fang muttered, but Jackson seemed to hear.

"I beg to differ," he replied, grabbing Fang's neck and making him look up. "I'll tell you the plans for tonight. First off, Maxie will greet me with open arms and she will be tied down, for safety reasons of course. Then, I will give her a few scars to remember me by, and you will be watching."

"You're a horrible person," Fang yelled. Jackson's facial features fell. He stepped back, turning around the raising the back of his shirt. Over twenty scars covered his back, some quite ugly and others seemingly faded.

"I lived with these scars for all my life and I still haven't found the person who gave them to me," Jackson murmured angrily, lowering his shirt and turning around back to Fang. "And they say I'm a horrible person."

"At least the man didn't kill people," Fang said. Jackson paused, thinking about it.

"I guess you're right," he shrugged as he walked out of the room. Fang breathed out and hung his head tiredly praying that Max would accomplish saving him.

"Still hungry?" A voice came from the shadows.

"Yeah," Fang said, looking around. Alice emerged from the left, carrying a tray of food, mouldy bread, half an apple and a brown drink; tea maybe? She placed it down on the ground next to him before untying one of his hands so he could feed himself.

"How come you're not like him?" Fang asked as he bit into an apple.

"I still have hope that I can escape his grasp," she said, "I think that one day I can go off on my own, have a kid, own a house and become a doctor."

"Why don't you leave now?"

"He will come and find me; he thinks that family is important, even though he was the one that killed our mother and father." Fang let out a soft gasp.

"Did you help kill them?" he asked softly.

"No. I watched him do it, I didn't want him to."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Otherwise he would have killed me," she whispered.

"I doubt that," he told her.

"You don't know him like I do. He kills anyone that gets in the way of him, it's how he works," she warned him. The walls of the warehouse creaked as the wind blew against it.

"Luck will be on our side tonight," Fang assured her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just have a really good feeling," he said.

"I hope you're right."

"Please, call me Fang."

**So Thursday is here guys! Excited for the next coming chapters? So I just showed you a preview of what Book 3 will be like. Book 2 will be off Jackson and Alice's past and how they first captured Max and a little insight on how Max and Fang got together. Comments are appreciated just to let me know you're enjoying the story. Also, should I pair up Alice and Fang in the end? Let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16: Day of Defeat I

**Shadows of The Past**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 16: Day of Defeat I

2300 HRS  
Max  
"You ready, Max?" Iggy asked, placing his warm hand on my shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said after taking in a deep breath.

"Everything will turn out fine," Gazzy said, patting the bombs at his waist.

"I'm with you guys all the way," Ben piped up, joining the little group. I looked at all their faces, which could possibly be for the last time. I gave them a grin.

"Let's get this party started."

Out the door we marched.

Jeb  
He looked down at his watch, tapping the steering wheel in aggression. Lifting one hand he rubbed his eyes, tired from all the driving.

_In the end it'll be worth it_,He thought to himself. His eyebrows creased for a few seconds.  
_Should I really leave my wife behind?  
Angel and Max also?  
There's so much money in for it though.  
Maybe I can give some to them._

A war raged in his head, battling whether to be the good guy or the bad guy.

"Enough!" he yelled out, filling the empty sound void that had taken over the car. "I can do what I want," he raged on.

_Sorry Valencia_, he thought, continuing to drive silently to Jackson's lair.

2305 HRS  
Max  
"We may have to take a longer route to get to the warehouse, I can already spot three of them," Ben whispered to us, peering out into the darkness. We stood about two hundred meters from the first warehouse; the one Iggy said wasn't occupied.

"I guess I'll see you guys soon," I whispered. They nodded, turning around and finding another way to get to the warehouse. I was about to turn around when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Iggy?" I asked after turning around, his blue eyes piercing mine with a deep sadness.

"I just wanted to tell you something before it's too late, because after tonight, we might not even be alive."

"What is it, Iggy?" I asked him, leaning closer. He drew in a deep breath, eyes darting around.

"I love you. I mean, I'm in love with you, Max," he grabbed my shoulders; I could feel the tremble that shook his body. "The moment I laid eyes on you I knew that you were the only one for me." Tears filled my eyes and I found myself quickly wiping them away.

"Why tell me now?" I asked him.

"I was scared, and I still am. I know you love Fang, but I love you and I guess that's how it works." He tilted his head in, kissing my lips softly for a few seconds. "Good luck," he whispered, turning around and running off.

I stood in shock as I lifted my hand to touch my tingling tips. I stared after the three boys I've came to trust with my life, and one of them that loved me. I removed the thoughts in my head, clearing my mind. I crossed my fingers and walked towards the pier; head held high and shoulders back, like I wasn't afraid of anything.

But oh, I was.

At the pier  
"Jackson," Alice said, walking up to her brother, "She's coming." He turned around, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"All will be well, Alice," he told her, "In due time. Send Thane out to bring her in," he ordered. Alice sighed, obliging to his orders.

"Thane," she called out. He appeared from around the corner.

"Yes, Alice?" he asked her.

"Jackson said you have to get the girl," she told him. She could hear the muffled sighed as he walked off, giggling into her hand. Jackson breezed past Alice, walking to the room where Fang had been kept.  
"We need to bring him to the center of this place, that's where the gathering is going to happen," he rubbed his hands eagerly. "Let the games begin."

Max  
I stood in the chilly breeze, the waves lapping softly against the old wood of the pier. I rubbed my arms, providing little heat to myself. I looked out across the ocean, soon noticing that the moon was new, making the place seem gloomier. It seemed like clouds were coming from the west, a storm possibly.

Footsteps thumped their way towards me, and I turned around to see a man with short brown hair and a bit of stubble, it was too dark to see his eyes.

"Follow me." He said. I nodded, following after when he walked away. The stares of the watchers were heavy against my back. Out of self-consciousness, I brushed the communicator that was taped on the inside of my thigh, hoping it was concealed well enough. As Iggy predicted, we reached the warehouse on the left. The man pushed the doors open, letting me inside as he shut them behind him.

Iggy  
"How are we getting to the roof?" Gazzy asked. The small detour cost us a few minutes, only making it to the warehouse once Max was inside.

"There should be a ladder that goes to the top," Ben said, sneaking around to look at the side of the building.

"How do you know that?" I asked him curiously.

"I used to work at Starbucks when I was sixteen, and I always climbed the roof to have lunch. It was quiet, but there were so many birds."

"Seems legit," Gazzy said, giving us a grin. Ben smiled back and moved forward, giving us a 'follow me' sign with his hand. We slid against the wall, praying that we were blending in the darkness. A small ting sound was heard as Ben found the ladder, hoisting himself up as quietly as possible. Gazzy followed suit, then me. We lay prone on the roof, before crawling our way to the other side.

"We should just be able to walk to the other warehouse," Ben said. He lifted himself up so he was crouching, jumping onto the next roof with a muffled landing. Gazzy and I shared a glance before following him.

"What now?" Gazzy asked.

"Now, we wait."

**Just a few more chapters to go guys. Then we'll be moving onto Book 2, a very in-depth insight of Jackson and Alice's past. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. Please leave a comment on how you're enjoying it and remember – Constructive Criticism Is Accepted. Thanks for all you guys have liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17: Day of Defeat II

**Shadows of The Past**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 17: Day of Defeat II

Max  
"You're late," Jackson's cool voice rung throughout the area, making the place seem whole lot creepier. I looked into his blue eyes, instantly being reminded of Iggy. A fire burned in them, and there was something else, more dangerous. "Thane, tie her up," Jackson ordered, his eyes never wavering. The man who brought me in grabbed me by the arm, pulling me over to a chair that was sitting lonely in the middle of the place.

Once I was secured, my wrists tied in my lap, Jackson walked over and trailed his fingers over my shoulder.

"We brought you a little home coming present," he whispered in my ear. He nodded to Thane who walked over to a door. Once it was opened a beautiful golden retriever bounded out, looking wildly around.

"Archie?" I questioned which made her head swerve and look at me. It was silent for a few seconds. A spark of recognition lit in her eyes and she leaped over to me, jumping all around me and licking my face. "I'm so glad you're okay," I whispered to her. Thane came over and grabbed her, pushing her back into the room.

"Where is he?" I asked Jackson, glaring at him with hateful eyes. Jackson's mouth twisted into a grin. Another man walked out of the room, dragging a figure in chair, bloodied and bruised. He looked up with a helpless look on his face.

"You shouldn't have come, Max," he told me. The man continued to pull him over until we were face to face, his knees touching my own. "He will kill us both," he whimpered. I gave him a small smile before reaching down to my thigh, pressing the button a few times.

"Don't worry, I've got a backup plan."

"See, Fang. Maxie has caused us a lot of trouble this past year or so, and you haven't done anything wrong now, have you?" Jackson asked told him. Fang shook his head, saying he had done nothing wrong. "So Maxie chose the path which put you in danger, how does that make you feel."

"Angry," Fang whispered.

"What was that?" Jackson cupped a hand around his ear.

"Angry," Fang yelled out. Jackson smiled in triumph.

"And what does Maxie deserve?" Jackson asked.  
"Punishment," Fang grinned.

"And that's what she'll get." Jackson pulled out a blade from his belt, coming over to me and grabbing me by the hair. He pushed the blade into my forearm, dragging it down. I screamed out in pain. Where were Iggy, Ben and Gazzy?

Iggy  
"Nothing's happening," Gazzy said, looking down at his watch.

"I noticed," Iggy said. A girl's scream rung throughout the premises and we shared a look of horror. I stared down at the receiver in my hand, flinging it down on the ground before running to the door on top of the warehouse. As soon as it opened I was flying down the stairs, kicking up dust behind me. The drumming of Gazzy's and Ben's footsteps followed behind me, both determined as I was to save Max.

We stopped at the bottom of the stairs, an empty hallway. We slid our way across the wall, Max's desperate cries becoming louder as we came closer. I reached an opening, looking over the left side to see the whole scene in front of me. A menace looking Jackson was carving a sharp blade into Max's arm. I swapped with Gazzy and Ben, letting them see it for a few moments. We backed away so we weren't in sight.

"Flash bombs will go first, we run in and start fighting them for a while, when the time comes we'll release the smoke bombs, hold your breath when you do so," Gazzy instructed us. We nodded before going back to the opening. We each took one flash bomb from our belts. I prayed silently in my head, hoping that everything was going to work out.

"One," Gazzy said.

"Two," Ben followed.

"Three," I whispered. We rolled out the bombs, closing our eyes until a brilliant light was shown even through our eyelids. When it died out we ran out into the scene. Gazzy and Ben quickly took down the two other men that were in the room with a fury of flying fists. Within a few moments we re moving around to surround Jackson, Max and Fang.

"Oh no, you won't," Jackson pulled out a gun from his belt, holding it up to Max's head.

"No!" I shouted, moving forward to try and stop him. Gazzy pulled me back, dragging me to where Ben was standing.

"Hello everybody in the house," the doors to the warehouse opened and a very familiar person stepped inside. Max turned around to face him.

"Dad?" she asked,

"Max?" he questioned back. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," a cold look on her face. Jackson sheathed his gun and walked over to Jeb.

"You must be the new recruit that was sent over here, welcome," Jackson walked over to him, shaking his hand while Jeb stared at Max in shock. Tears were rolling down her face as well as the blood that dripped from her arm. She was losing blood; fast.

"Why, Dad?"

"Max, darling," he strode over to her and caressed her cheek.

"Get away from me," she yelled out, turning her head around and gritting her teeth. Fang stared at everyone in wonder, a wild look in his eyes.

"What do we do?" Ben leaned over to whisper to me.

"Let off the smoke bombs and make a great escape?" I said.

"What do we do with Jackson?" he questioned me.

"Let him go," I moved my hand to take the smoke bomb from my belt.

"Should we take Fang?" Ben asked. I narrowed my eyes at Jackson, glancing down to look at Fang who looked like he belonged in a mental hospital.

"No."

**I'm so excited for the end guys and I hope you are too. Leave a comment letting me know on how you like the story and Constructive Criticism is accepted! Thanks for all the support and the follows of the story, but don't be sad! Book 2 will commence right after this, on the same story so it will be on the same link. Book 2 will be an in-depth insight of Jackson and Alice's that I think all of you might be interested in. Once again, thanks guys.**


	18. Chapter 18: Day of Defeat III

**Shadows of The Past**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 18: Day of Defeat III

Iggy

"I thought we were here to save him?" Ben said as he pointed to Fang.

"Look at him! He's gone crazy, if we survive this we will get him later, but right now we have to save Max," I told him.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Ben suddenly asked. My shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, since I met her," I replied quietly. "Now are we going to set off the bombs?"

"Let's do this."

We pulled a slip of plastic from a bomb each, triggering the flame detonator. They started smoking as soon as we threw them towards Jackson. While blinded, we made our way to where we thought Max was. My hand touched a head of hair, which I immediately recognized as Fang's so I walked forward a bit more to land on a chair.

But it was empty.

3RD PERSON VIEW

Jackson noticed the bombs as soon as the boys pulled the pin type prototypes, so he rushed over to where Max was once they started going off. Undoing the bonds that had kept her to the chair, he lifted her over his shoulder before rushing his way to the door. He heard the yells of anguish as he exited the building, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Turning right, he ran alongside the warehouse where his escape car was kept.

**THUMP!**

A two by four found its way out of the shadows and to the back of his head. Jackson tumbled forward, throwing Max over his shoulders as he did so. She slid along the ground face first, losing the ability to move for a few moments. Jackson clutched at his head in pain as he looked up to see who had done it.

"Alice?" he asked as he recognised his own sister.

"Yeah Jackson, it's me." She said, a dark fire burning in her eyes.

"Why would you do this, to your own brother?" he questioned her in fury.

"My brother," she whispered before letting out a short bark of laughter, "The brother I had was lost to his anger."

"I kept you safe," he yelled, outraged.

"You may have kept me safe, but you put so many others in harm's way. You tortured too many people into doing your work, and when they thought they were safe, you killed them anyway."

"It was for survival," he cried as he tried to reason with her.

"It was for revenge. You're filled with too much hatred, sadness and revenge. Remember the caring parents we never got to know before you killed them? Then the man who kept us in his orphanage even after all the trouble you gave him?" she asked him. He gritted his teeth.

"He treated us like slaves, Alice. He whipped me!' he yelled.

"That's because you tried to pick a fight with him, you needed to be taught a lesson," she confessed.

"I'm still your brother, Alice," he told her. She lifted the two by four above her head, ready to strike. Lightning flashed from above, lighting her face and defining the ferociousness that she showed in her eyes.

"I have no brother."

"Wait!" a voice called out as the figure turned the corner. Ben ran up to her placed his hand on her shoulder, taking the two by four from her tight grip with his other hand.

"Justice will come to him, but it will not be from your own hands. You still have a life to live and you can live it without his death in your name." She fell to her knees, crying into her hands. Ben threw away the large piece of wood before kneeling down on the other side of Jackson, taking a pair of handcuffs from behind his back.

"You are charged for murder of many civilians, kidnaping and torturing, stealing, forgery and many others. Anything you say in your defence can be used against you." Jackson bowed his head as Ben cuffed his hands behind his back.

Iggy and Gazzy came from around the corner, taking in the scene for a split second before going to help. Gazzy and Ben brought Jackson to his feet, taking him back to the warehouse.

Iggy instantly ran over to Max, looking at the gashes that ran alongside her face. He took off his shirt, tearing it into strips. He wiped away most of the blood from her arm, gasping at what was actually carved into it.

**JACKSON**

Jackson's carved his own name into her arm, like she was a book that he could sign. Iggy grinned for a split second, imagining at how Max would react when she saw it. It immediately disappeared as he wrapped at long strip around her arm, putting pressure on it.

A finger tapped him on the shoulder and he whirled around to face Alice.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that my brother has caused you," she looked at Iggy more closely. "Wait a minute, you're the boy who came to save her last time, weren't you?" Iggy glanced down at the broken beauty that lay in his arms before looking back at Alice.

"Yeah, that's me," He told her.

"You're a good person, but if I may be excused, I have to tend to Fang, I think he's still tied up." She stood up, walking away from Max and Iggy, leaving them completely alone. Iggy held Max in his arms for a few moments as the place was filled of sirens that went off by the police, their flashing lights filling the area.

In the warehouse, Gazzy and Ben had tied Jackson in the empty chair, with no sighting of Jeb and the other two men. There was a banging at the door and Gazzy slowly opened it and a large dog sprinted out and into the night, vanishing into the darkness. Ben pulled out a cell phone from his back pocket, dialling a number before speaking quickly. He shut it after a few moments before talking to Gazzy.

"Back up is on the way." Gazzy nodded at him before walking over to Fang.

"Fang?" Gazzy asked him. Fang slowly lifted his head, taking in what was in front of him.

"Where's Max?" he mumbled through slitted eyes.

"She's, uh, outside?" Gazzy offered helpfully. Fang nodded for a second until his head dropped down again. Jackson struggled against his bonds, lashing out with his feet at anyone near.

"I can make you rich!" he shouted desperately.

"Like I need that," Gazzy mumbled beneath his breath.

"I can make your wild-"

**THUMP**

Alice had come into the room with another two by four, where she got them, no one knows.

"Did you kill him?" Gazzy asked, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Nah, I just put him to sleep," she answered, dropping the two by four and making her way towards Fang. She slapped him on the cheek for a few moments, making him wake up. Then she got to work.

Back at the side of the building, Iggy was about to pick Max up when a soft hand touched his face. He looked down to see Max smiling up at him. He pulled her to her feet, keeping an arm under her for support.

"Iggy?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Max?" He answered as she pulled him closer by his shirt.

"I love you, too." She pressed her lips against his for a few seconds. After pulling back, her eyes closed once more and she fell to the ground unconscious. Iggy shook his head, picking her up in his arms again.

"Oh, Max. The things you do just to tell me something."

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! **  
The aftermath of all of this is still to come. Max promised to help out the old woman. So two or so more chapters will be up, then Book 2 will commence. This will consist of an in-depth insight of Alice and Jackson's past which is mentioned every so often in this story. Please leave a comment to let me know on how you like the story and Constructive Criticism is accepted. Thanks for all the support and the followers on this who enjoy the story! Don't forget to share the story with your friends if you really enjoy it. I've had so much fun writing this. Thanks again guys!**


	19. Chapter 19: No Lack of Honour

**Shadows of The Past**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 19: No Lack of Honour

"Do you have anything to say in your defence?" James, the oldest cop from the hospital, asked Jackson. The haggled man lifted his head, twisting his mouth up before spitting on the floor.

"Of course not." He started laughing madly, the dead sound filling the room.

"You have been sentenced to a lifetime in a high grade prison at Rikers Island in New York, you will be taken there within the next few hours." Jackson stopping laughing for a moment.

"New York?" he questioned. "I have many contacts there," he grinned.

"And they will be tracked down," a woman walked into the room, her platinum blonde hair flowing behind her. Her winter blue eyes taking in Jackson strapped into the chair. The click of black high heeled boots shattered the floor as the woman made her way to James.

"Anne Deirdre, pleasure." She shook his hands before turning her icy glare towards Jackson. "Before you enter the facility you will be taken to the question room, where you will be interrogated."

"I'm sorry." Jackson's scream tore throughout the room.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Anne turned around and left the room. James leaned back into his chair and sighed.

"Take him away." Two largely built men pushed open the doors and stepped into the room. They unstrapped Jackson from his bonds and carried him away, probably following where Anne had gone.

"Max, Ben, Iggy and Gazzy. Enter the room."

Max  
Hearing our names being called, we lifted our tired bodies from the cold chairs. My arm jolted, sending a sharp pain throughout my body. Iggy gently grasped my hand, giving it a small squeeze before letting go.

We stepped through the doors to see James slouched against a chair that sat behind a desk. He closed his eyes for a moment before abruptly standing up.

"You could have been killed." His eyes locked onto each of ours for a second. "For a new recruit, you should have known better." Ben ducked his head down in shame.

"I was simply helping a fellow citizen," Ben tried to explain, trailing off.

"You should have called for backup."

"Max didn't want the word spreading, sir."

"He's right," I spoke up. "The police were involved before and they didn't do anything until the last minute. Ben helped save my life last night."

"Us also." Gazzy had piped up, pointing to himself and Iggy. James gave us a smile before removing a plastic box from his coat pocket.

"That is why I am awarding you with a medal of honour, for serving those in a time of need and protecting them also." James opened the box, unclipped the silver item that was inside it. He walked up towards Ben, pinning it to his shirt. He stood there, shocked for a few moments before finally recovering. James turned over to Gazzy and Iggy.

"You two created bombs, not many young men can do that these days." They both ducked their heads down, tinges of red brushes their cheeks.

"Sorry sir," they both mumbled. James face lit up mischievously.

"You'll need to teach me how to make some of those bombs." A pair of heads shot up, sharing wide grins. James turned over to me, giving me a warm, fatherly look.

"You somehow managed to get one of our own on your side" he said. I gave him a smile.

"I do have an irresistible charm, don't I?"

"Sure do," Iggy muttered under his breath. I elbowed him in the ribs before speaking to James.

"What happens now, sir?" He gathered a thoughtful look on his face, meeting the eyes of each and every one of us.

"You'll be tracking down what's left of the Blue Jays. The Operation Specialists Program, the OSP, will be guiding you throughout it." Ben, Gazzy, Iggy and I each shared a look of confusion. "The OSP is a small agency, a branch of the FBI, but we handle cases larger than them, it just happened the FBI seemed more catchy then OSP."

"Why are we going to work with them?" Ben asked him.

"They have been watching you. They have seen your qualities and they need your help. Gazzy and Iggy specialise in bombs, Ben in hand to hand contact. And you." He paused.

"I'm bait." I spoke up for him.

He swallowed visibly. "That's right, Max. You will be taught combat moves, survival skills and more. You're the most important out of all."

"Are you sure? We're not the most organized either." I twisted my hands around each other nervously.

"Anne doesn't think so, I think she will be quite pleased to have such young and bright recruits."

"Anne?" Gazzy asked him.

"Anne Deirdre, head of the OSP, she founded it quite a few years ago and there are only about a hundred or so people working there."

"So, we're going to be secret agents?" Iggy pondered. James's eyebrows knotted together in slight frustration.

"I assume that is what your titles would be." Gazzy let out a "whoop" and gave Iggy a hi-five. "Now you may leave, no charges are pressed against you because you guys were only protecting yourself."

We nodded, stepping back and leaving the room quietly. As we walked into the waiting room I saw multiple figures sitting down in the chairs.

Mom, Angel, Mrs Cascue, Mr and Mrs Hinds all sat together in silence. They lifted their heads to look at us and instantly stood up.

"Max!" Mom and Angel rushed over to me, pulling me in a tight hug, crushing my tender arm. I whimpered slightly in pain, still enjoying hug. They pulled away, fresh tears rolling down their faces. I looked around to see Mr and Mrs Hinds giving Gazzy a huge hug, a worried look on their faces. Iggy's mom was still hugging Iggy warmly.

"What happened, Maxie?" Angel asked me.

"Another time, Ange." I ruffled her hair lightly before pulling her into a tight hug. Blood had started seeping out of the cut in my arm and Mom gasped and grabbed my arm.

"We need to take you to the hospital." I nodded my head before following her out the front door. A warm hand grabbed mine and I turned around to see Iggy looking down at me with sad, forlorn eyes.

"I'm coming with you." He told me. I squeezed his hand softly as I continued walking out the door. I nearly ran into a man, seeming about in his late thirties. As he passed me I turned around to see why he was here. Ben had run into his arms, eyes red and filled with unshed tears.

So that was Ben's father, Mr Anderson.

"I couldn't afford to lose another child," I heard his father mumble to him. I blinked back tears and continued walking out the door.

"What happened to Fang?" Iggy asked me.

"He was taken to The Institute of Higher Living. Sounds like a mental hospital to me."

"Yeah, it does."

**Can't wait to finish this book guys. It's been forever, I know. But I'm planning on writing more often, maybe starting a chapter per day again. I'm flooded with work but I might handle it. RnR please.**


	20. Chapter 20: Expectation of The End

**Shadows of The Past**

Book 1: The Blue Jays

Chapter 20: Expectation of The End

The sound of beeping machines awoke me from my slumber. My tired eyes widened slowly as I tried to focus on the scene around me. The smell of antiseptic hit my nose and I frowned, recognizing it was the scent of a hospital. Using my one good arm, I pushed myself into a sitting position so I could see more easily. The flushing of a toilet was heard and I clenched the bed sheets, anticipating who it could be. A head of strawberry blonde hair popped into the room with worried and curious eyes.

"Max." The words left his lips slowly, as if having a hard time to pronounce them. Our line of sight never wavered from each other's. He stepped into my sight, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt, converse covering his feet.

"Iggy." His eyes lightened up with hope and he dashed over to my bed, grabbing my uninjured hand and squeezing it tightly. "How long was I out for?" His hand squeezed my hand again, thinking about answering.

"Seven days," he said. "They said you were in shock and lost a lot of blood," his voice broke, "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"I'm here, Iggy, I'm alive," I hushed him. He wiped at his face for a moment before looking back at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"I'm glad you are."

I gave him a smile. "So when do I get to leave?"

"They said that if you wake up they will run a few tests and you're free to go." He reached over to a remote behind me, pressing a red button that said 'Call Nurse.'

A few minutes later an old brunette woman walked into the room. "Are you ready to be tested?" she asked me.

I swallowed quietly, "Yeah."

****

Wearing a pair of comfortable jeans, a black singlet and a woolen jumper, I stepped into the cold but refreshing air. I turned around, looking at Iggy.

"I can't believe it's finally over," he said.

"It's not over yet," I grinned.

****

We arrived at the Sunny Days Hotel, the one which probably hasn't seen sunny days in a few years. The front door open and the old woman came out to greet us, a worried look on her face.

"Child, come inside, you look pale."

I followed her as she took us into a room that looked like a dining hall, chandeliers hanging off the ceiling and mahogany tables spread across the floor. She sat us down, rushing away to find some refreshments.

She soon came back with a tray of biscuits and steaming tea, placing them down in front of Iggy and me.

"You shouldn't have, Miss," Iggy had started.

"Please, call me Rose, Rose Baker." She cut in, a smile her face. "So tell me, why are you back here?"

I leaned across the table, "I want to help you bring your hotel back to its former glory." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she held a hand against her chest as she tried to breathe properly.

"Thank you. May I ask though, why?"

"This place is magnificent, but nobody comes because of the shadows that seem to haunt the place, so they tend to stay away. If we can clear the trees away, do some gardening work and advertise this place, it can be amazing again."

"How?" she asked me.

"We just need to borrow some money," I trailed off, giving her a small smile.

****

Ten minutes later Gazzy arrived at the hotel, looking excitedly around the dining room. He gave us a quick hug before sitting down.

"Max filled me in on the situation, I'd be happy to help in whatever way I can," he said formerly. "I know a list of contacts I can call to help tidy the place up, than we can look into setting up billboards around the area." Rose's eyes filled with tears of gratitude and she slowly stood up, giving us a tight and long hug.

"How could I ever thank you?" she asked us.

"Your kindness was all we needed," I told her, seeing Iggy and Gazzy's heads nod in agreement.

We said our goodbyes and left the hotel, feeling a lot happier. Gazzy told us he had to go home, told us his parents were waiting for him at home. He left with a happy smile on his face.  
Iggy took my hand and we began walking home in silence. My sore arm began to throb so I decided to stop for a moment, taking my hand away from Iggy's and pulling the sleeve up before slowly unwrapping the bandage.

"Max," Iggy hand put his hand over the one that was undoing my bandage, "Don't do that right now, it needs to heal."

"Let me down this," I lightly pushed his hand off my own before continuing to unwrap the bandage.

First a stitched up 'J' appeared, I kept unraveling it, seeing as the 'a', 'c' and 'k' appeared beneath it. My heart fell when the last piece of cloth ran off my skin, revealing the whole word to me.

**JACKSON**

"What a sick man," I whispered angrily beneath my breath. The cloth bunched up in my hand and I threw it angrily to the ground. "Screw you, Jackson!" I yelled out loud. But there was no one around, only Iggy and myself. I wiped away stray tears and continued walking home in a hurry, not wanting to be in public anymore. I just wanted to sleep in my own warm and comfortable bed.

****

I kissed Iggy goodbye, watching him as he entered his house. Taking in a deep breath I stepped into my own. I followed the sound of conversation that filled the house, making my way into the living room. There sat my mother and a woman with platinum blonde hair and cold winter blue eyes. She stood up and looked at me, giving me a smile.

"Max, we've been expecting you."

* * *

**This was the final chapter guys. Shadows of The Past: Turning the Clock will continue in a different story and not be continued in 'The Blue Jays' so please stick around and I will link you to it when I start posting it. Thanks for the support guys and keep sharing the story. Comment on how you liked it.**

**Shadows of The Past: Turning the Clock will be about Jackson and Alice's past which I hope a lot of you will find interesting so stay put.**

**Thanks guys, once again.**


	21. Shadows of The Past: Turning The Clock

Shadows of The Past: Turning the Clock is finally here. The first chapter can be read here!

s/8444252/1/Shadows_Of_The_Past_Turning_the_Clock

A trailer for Shadows of The Past: Turning the Clock is in progress. It will be put up on youtube for you guys to share.

Thank you guys!


End file.
